Sollux x reader Swim party
by astrophobicIrony
Summary: Sollux's chapter of that one series im doing...


A yellow one piece with red and blue hearts….

You glared at (f/n) and stood, going into the bathroom to change. When you came out you put on a pair of black shorts and grabbed your computer bag from next to your desk. You shoved your laptop inside and went to the living room, "come on (f/n)" they came out of the kitchen with a soda and looked at you, "no arguments about the swimsuit?" you shook your head and grabbed your car keys, "lets go."

When you got there you cheked your phone, you had gotten a text from Sollux,

'iim iin the kitchen. Bring your hu2ktop.'

You walked into the kitchen and sat next to Sollux, "hey Sol."

He nodded and looked at your bathing suit, raising an eyebrow.

you groaned, "(f/n) picked it out for me kay?" you huffed and opened your computer and connected to the wifi, then you looked over at Sollux who was obliviosly cod- wait, he wasn't coding, he was typing. "what are you typing Sol?" his face lit up with a pretty yellow flush and he minimized the window, "nothiing much, jutht coding. II liike your bathiing thuiit. Even if (f/n) piicked iit out." You looked at the swim suit and smiled, "thanks. Now, why did you want me to bring my lap-uh husktop?" he glanced over at your computer, which had Google and Pesterchum up currently, "Karkat thaid he thent you a viruth. I want to make thure it ithnt in your huthktop yet."

You looked at your laptop in alarm, the night before Karkat had sent you a few pictures he had taken of you and Sollux together. You hissed in irritation and opened your pictures, "he sent me some pictures last night. I bet that's when he did it." Sollux stood and pulled your chair away from the table and put his own chair in front of you rlaptop, sitting down.

"I'll look for the viruth and find out what itth thupothed to do. What did he thend you?" you leaned over his shoulder and pointed at a folder, he opened it and looked at the pictures. A smile crept onto his face, "I remember when he took thethe." He opened each picture and began looking through each of there advanced settings, "I don't get it? Im not finding the viruth…" he sat back and looked over a few of them that were pulled up. One of them was a black picture, you pointed at it, "what about that one?" he opened its settings and looked at them, right clicking one of the links and opening it, "well itth jutht thome linkth hidden in picture format. I don't thee how-"

He was interupted by your screen going dark and then a blue screen, "thit!" Sollux leaned foreward and began typing rapidly, "what the hell did he do to my computer!?" Sollux's computer binged a few times and he pointed at it, "check thothe methageth pleathe." You sat at his computer and opened pesterchum, he had messages from you, "theyre from me…" he stoped typing and looked over, "but your computer…open them." You looked at the yellow blood and back at the computer, opening the files, there was a pretty long note, one you immediately recognized as a confession note you had written and intended on sending to the troll but never did. You panicked and deleted the message before Sollux saw it.

"Hey! I didn't get to read that!" you shrugged and glared at the computer, your (s/c) cheeks dusted with a blush, "so? It wasn't really from me so why did you want to read it?" you looked up at Sollux who had taken off his glasses and was pinching the brisdge of his nose, "(y/n), I have to tell you thith. KK and I thet up the whole viruth thing tho KK could get into your huthktop and thend me thomething he thaw in your fileth. I didn't know it would thut down your computer. Thorry." You looked at your computer, there was some smoke coming from the battery and the screen was dark, you could only sigh, "its cool. I know what file it was anyway…" he looked at you, "youre not mad about your huthktop?" you shook your head, "its old. I need a new one anyway."

He smiled and leaned forward, hugging you, "thankth for not being mad." Your blush came back, this time brighter than before, "y-yeah…" he leaned back, his face was bright yellow, "what did KK want me to thee anyway?" your blush got brighter if possible, "i-I, I don't know!" at that time, a badly timed Karkat walked in, "did you get the letter Captor?" both you and Sollux jumped up, before you could speak Sollux had you trapped in his piisoniics and was covering your mouth, "no I didn't becauthe you broke (y/n)'th huthk top! What wath it?" Karkat grined and looked at you, "it was a confession letter from (y/n)."

Sollux looked at you, his bi-colored eyes making your stomach do flips, "ith he telling the truth (y/n)?" you sighed and nodded slowly. Sollux let you down and pulled you into another hug, "fluthed for you too (y/n)" you looked up at Sollux with wide eyes, "you do?" he nodded slowly and let go of you, "tho, will you be my matethprite (y/n)?" you nodded quickly and kissed the troll.


End file.
